


Garden Game

by insertfruitpun



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfruitpun/pseuds/insertfruitpun
Summary: Safi has a lot of free time when sick, and gets addicted to one of those garden games. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Iseult det Midenzi & Safiya fon Hasstrel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Garden Game

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Based on a true story I guess.

Iseult rushed home. She stopped at the supermarket on her way back, but that was only because it was was absolutely necessary. No more stops after that.

Safi was sick, and as her roommate and best friend, Iseult had to help her. Some of their other friends offered to come and take care of her too, but Iseult waved them off. She had done this many times already. It was nothing new.

Having closed the door loudly, Iseult assumed that she didn't need to announce that she was home. She was wrong, apparently.

Safi was lying on the couch under three blankets and with way too many things on the table beside her. It usually gave Iseult a headache, seeing so much stuff that just didn't belong there on the small coffee table. But she could forgive it when Safi was sick. Helping her feel better was more important, after all.

Iseult stood in the doorway for a while, but Safi was still staring at her phone. She had her headphones on. Probably watching something. 

Iseult didn't want to disturb her, so she went to the kitchen and started putting the groceries where they belonged. And then she heard a string of curses that weren't at all unsual for Safi. Still, seeing as she was sick, Iseult thought it best to check up on her.

Safi was still staring at her phone, not paying any attention to her surrounding. The only difference was that this time, she had no headphones. Instead, they were on the floor. If she had to guess, Iseult would say Safi threw them across the room in rage. But in rage at what? Iseult doubted she even noticed her come in. She was tapping the screen furiously. 

Iseult brushed it off as Wi-Fi issues. Safi was always extremely irritated when a movie would stop because of bad connection. She didn't hear anything else from the living room in a while, until Safi shouted that her grandparents were probably dead in the last ten years.

It was very concerning. 

Iseult didn't know much about Safi's family, but that was definitely unusal. She never talked about her grandparents. 

Iseult decided to check up on her again. This time, she actually asked Safi what was going on. 

"My stupid grandparents were apparently too old to tend to their estate in the last ten years by the looks of it! And even if that's the case, what's with all the broken things? I get the wilted flowers and-".

Iseult had to sit down to process all of that. "Woah, stop. What grandparents? What estate?." She was expecting anything except the answer she got.

"I downloaded one of those garden games, you know the ones. Apparently my grandma only died a month ago, but the state of her garden is outreagous!". Safi seemed actually frustrated over it. Over a stupid garden tending game. 

Iseult had to laugh, which earned her an annoyed look. It usually made her feel bad to see Safi annoyed with her, but the whole situation was just plain hilarious. "Safi, you're my best friend and I love you, but that's the most ridiculous way I've ever seen anyone react to a stupid game."

Safi smiled, as if Iseult hadn't just insulted her views. "It is so stupid! I hate it. I'm so glad you agree."

Great. Just great. Iseult had to deal with not only a sick Safi, but a game addicted Safi too. She still remembered the time her best friend stayed up all night just to pass a level in some RPG game last summer. It was the most insane, undeniably Safi thing to do. 

Iseult rolled her eyes. With any luck, the addiction would last as much as the temperature. And if it didn't...well, Safi's problem. She's the one who wouldn't get anything done. 

Iseult got back to the kitchen once again. She was almost done unpacking everything when something fell in the living room. Hearing the thud against the carpeted floor was enough to worry Iseult to death.

Their book shelf fell a few times (they still weren't sure how that happened), and it was the worst sound ever. It wasn't that. But whatever fell now could be just as bad, so Iseult hurried back to the living room.

And there she found Safi, on the floor, rolled in all three of her blankets, making faces at her phone. Of course. 

"Do you need anything, Saf?," Iseult asked. Just because her best friend had a newfound, very annoying...hobby, didn't mean Iseult wouldn't help her push through her sickness. 

But instead of a real answer, she was attacked by nonsense once again. "Three fucking stars. Who charges three stars for planting _a bush_ ?!," Safi took Iseult's lack of reaction as a sign to keep complaining. "It's just a bush, Iz, but they're making me play the hardest levels yet!".

Iseult sighed. "It's just a game," she said. And then, when she noticed the disappointed look on Safi's face, she sighed again before adding, "now give me the phone so I can see what all the fuss is about."

Exactly as she expected, Iseult really didn't get what was so addicting about the game. Still, Safi needed stars, and if she fell of the couch like that once again, she would probably fall into their downstairs neighbours' apartment, and nobody wanted that. 

Contrary to what Safi said, the levels weren't that hard. And they were...almost fun. 

_No. Oh, no. I see what youre doing, game with an inaccurate representation of inheritance law._

Iseult gave Safi her phone back quickly before she became another victim of the game. Once in the doorway, she looked back at her best friend, who was sitting on the floor in a pile of blankets, gaping at her phone in shock.

"How did you pass those levels?!," Safi asked. She seemed to mean it as a genuine question, one that Iseult gladly ignored. She had no interest in explaining the whole system of her new favourite game to her.

"Do you need help getting up?".

For a moment it seemed like Safi might give an actual intelligent reponse, but then something on her phone caught her attention and instead of that she just complain again. 

"The only help I need is planting these flowerbeds but guess the fuck what?!" Iseult noted that she didn't leave enough time to even ask what before answering the question no one asked. "I need two fucking stars just to wake up my useless neighbour who said he'll help me! Two stars! That's not fair, Iseult!".

As Safi kept on ranting, Iseult remembered that the doctor said her sickness would probably only last a week. 

Iseult sighed, already counting down the days in her head. It was going to be a long, long four days.


End file.
